Swampin' Up
''"This is as gross as "Zeke in a hot-tub with a rubber ducky" '''The two teams face a swimming challenge that takes place in a swamp, which scares some campers. Two of the nicest campers form an alliance, that someone sees as a threat. A camper gets scared of swimming because something emerges from the swamp, trying to get revenge on [[Samey|her ''mean sister]], giving enough time to someone unexpected to win the challenge for her team. In the end, a camper gets voted off, leaving his girlfriend sad, who blames her biggest threat in the game.' '''The scene open on the shore of the forest beach, everyone is sleeping, until a big wave appears.' Shawn: Zombies! Don't take my brains! Oh, it was just a dream. Wait...Jasmine? Jasmine! Did the zombies captured you? Jasmine!? Bridgette: Why are you screaming? Wait, Dawn is missing too. Jasmine! Dawn! Let's find them. The scene swithches to the Dragons, a tree falls near them. Mike: '''What the...*breathes*...oh, those punk trees again. Back in my times, the trees were quiet! '''Zoey: Uh, Mike? Mike: *breathes* What happened? Wait, are you fine? Zoey: ' Yes, but, you talked like Chester again. I though your personalities died with Camp Wawanakwa. '''Mike: ' Oh, that, you'll see, somehow, I managed to recover my personalities, it's like someone put a spell on me. However, I can trigger them if I want to. (Chester's voice) If i'm angry with those punk trees, (Svetlana's voice) if I want the victory, (Mal's voice) if I want to intimidate someone, (Manitoba's voice) if I want some adventures, (Vito's voice) if I want to have a wild party, (Mike again) or I just don't trigger them. *Zoey laughs* 'Zoey: '''Wait, if you can control Vito as of now, that means that you will never remember that Jersey monster again? '''Mike: ' Who? Anne Maria? She maybe is smoking hairspray. *both laugh* '''Near the waterfall, Dawn was meditating, until Jasmine appears. Jasmine: 'Dawn, what are you doing? '''Dawn: '''Meditating, sit with me, you look tired. '''Jasmine: '''Oh, I was just colecting some food if... '''Dawn: '''Wow, your aura is one of the most powerful here, but it says me that your feelings can manipulate you. I'm afraid that a future event will prove it. '''Jasmine: '''Umm, ok. I will go now. '*confessional* Dawn is a great friend, but she is somehiw scary with her "readings". I wonder what she tried to say. Bridgette: Great, Izzy is gone too! We must... Chris: Campers, the center of the forest, pronto, it's gonna get dirty! *laughs* All the campers appear in the swamp. Bridgette: Hey, Dawn! I have seen we have the same likes and interests, I was thinking that we should form an alliance. Dawn: Great! I'm in! Jo (conf.): Great! An alliance of the most liked contestants! This can take me away from the million, I will not let that happen. Chris Alright, you might recognize this little friend (shows a McLean Statue, and thows it into the swamp), well, if you want it, you must search it there. Dave: What? (conf.) Germs! Germs everywhere! I will not enter to that stinky and unhealthy place! Shawn: What? (conf.) In the 65% of the zombie movies, the zombies emerge from a swamp, and start a brain party with the innocent guys near the place! I want to live, yet. Tyler: Yeah! Let's do this! *jumps, but ends on a belly flop* Lindsay: No! Taylor! *dives* Sky: Dave! Come on! Dive! Dave: But the swamp has GERMS! Sky: Come on! I'm here! Dave: Umm...ok. Just because you said it. *jumps and lands on his groin, screams* Cody: It's so gross! But, the victory and the attention from the girls worths it. *dives* Noah: This is as gross as "Zeke in a hot-tub with a rubber ducky". *dives* Zoey: Help! I'm sinking! Mike! Mike: *breathes* Svetlana to the rescue! *rescues Zoey* Dawn and Bridgette are about to dive, but Jo pushes Dawn. Dawn: What? Who pushed me? Jo: Oh! I just saw it! It was nothing else than... Izzy: (swinging on a vine) Yeah! Izzy FTW! *tackles Jo and both enter to the swamp* Samey: Brick, can you help me? Brick: Yes ma'am. Why can't you dive? Samey: '''It's just that, when I was a little girl, my family went to a forest on the vacations, and Amy pushed me from a cliff, and I landed on a swamp, and nobody noticed it. Since that moment, I want my revenge on Amy. '''Max: I'm not sinking! Evil doesn't get dirty! Jasmine: I'm not losing this challenge! *pushed him* Shawn: Ok, the zombies aren't there. It's just a regular swamp. I will just dive... Izzy: (on another vine) Yeah, Izzy FTW again! *both dive* Shawn: Ok, it's fine, as long as...*something emerges, and it's revealed to be Amy, Shawn starts to scream* ZOMBIE AMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Crap, she has the statue, forget the swamp, now you must capture Amy! *confessional* If they don't catch her, i'm sued to bring her back on the game, and that will not happen, again-my. Max: (in the forest) This trap will capture all thise losers, I will show how evil I am! I'm a genius! I'm a ge...*gets captured* Shawn: I want to be near you, Samey. Samey: Why? Because i'm the only one that can control Amy? Shawn: '''Pretty much, and...*Amy appears*...ZOMBIE AMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! '''Amy: What a surprise! My mean sister! The one that betrayed me on Pahkitew. Samey: This is for my ruined childhood! *both start to fight* Back with Max, most of the campers are trapped on a web. Lindsay: When we will get out? Tyler: I don't know, babe. Watch there! A catfight! *Samey and Amy appear, both get close to the trap, and end on the web* Lindsay: Wow! Where did you got that statue! It's so similar to Chad. Amy: You mean Chris? Lindsay: Oh, right. Let me see it. *takes it* Chris: (appearing behind a bush) The challenge ends! Lindsay wins! Lindsay: Yay! I won! What did I won exactly? Shawn: Ok, guys, we must...*sees Chris*...ZOMBIE CHRIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!! At the winners mansion, Dave was resting after his injuries. Sky: Are you feeling better Dave? Dave: Yes, I'm feeling better. At least we won. Sky: Better I let you rest. *gives him a kiss in the forehead* Dave: (conf.) I must say, that I was waiting that Sky came to see me. At the losers treehouse... Jo: PeePants, Evil Oompa Loompa and Psycho. We're voting for Shawn. Brick: But why? (whispering) Remember that Max costed us this challenge! Jo: No, he made the trap, we must vote for him. Jasmine: (on the other side of the treehouse) And, we will vote for Jo. Bridgette and Dawn: Count with us. Elimination Ceremony Chris: The votes are in. Bridgette and Dawn, you're safe. Bridgette and Dawn: Yes! Chris: Jasmine...*Jasmine picks her marshmallow*, Brick...*picks it*, Noah...*picks it*...Izzy, wait, where is she? Izzy: (still on the vine) Yes! Marshmallow for Izzy! *takes it from the vine and lands* Chris: I didn't wanted, but...Max...*picks it*. And the final marshmallow goes to... (Suspense music) Chris: (sigh) Jo. Sorry, Shawn. Shawn walks to the Kick of Shame, Jasmine stops him. Jasmine: Shawn! Wait! *they both kiss, but Shawn is kicked* I can't believe it, wait, Dawn! She was right! Jo is responsible for this! *Jasmine starts to cry* Dawn: Don't worry, Jasmine. You'll be fine. Jasmine: Hear me Dawn, i'm going to take my revenge on Jo, even if it costs me the elimination. The scene switches to the forest, where Amy and Scuba Bear were playing poker. Amy: Yes! A pair of kings! Take that, loser! Scuba Bear growls angrily, and starts to chase Amy. THE END Trivia * The title of the episode is a reference to Jessie J's song Burning' Up. * This is the first time since Backstabbers Ahoy, of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, that Dawn reads someone's aura. ** It's also the first time since Truth or Laser Shark that Dawn foreshadows a future event, in this case, Shawn's elimination. * As of this episode, Bridgette is the first member of the Enchanted Butterflies, and first female of the team, to recieve a marshmallow. **Additionally, Brick is the first male of the team to recieve a marshmallow. **Also, Jo is the first member of the team to recieve the final marshmallow. *Once again, Lindsay mistakes someone's name. Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Episodes Category:Episodes list Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Pre-Merge Category:Cabbage